A Dragon's Tear
by Aquatity Angel
Summary: TerraXMalchior, BBXRae, RorekX?Trust me, it is a better story than it looks! Rated M for future chapters. Finished!
1. Collapsing Stone

_Okay, this is my Terra/Malchior story. Please don't think it is going to be full of cliches of betrayal, as most people think the second they see Terra/Malchior. I have gotten a few compliments. Please, make sure to check out my homepage for pictures and information on the story as I update. (HINT: My site has more chapters of this story up...)_

_Anyway, this story will contain some parts from the Teen Titans script, as they are replays of memories. Please note that Teen Titans is not mine and I do not claim it as so. _

_I wishI could. _

**Chapter One- Collapsing Stone**

_Banished… banished again. Oh, I am such a fool. _

Curse you, Raven. Stubborn girl, you just had to figure things out. Still, I give you credit; you certainly had to have been stronger than I realized to accomplish such a feat.

I arise from my seat within this paradise of torture. _Such chaos in such simplicity, this realm within my book is. I can see anything in the other realms. I hold all the magic to do whatever I wish; I can create my own worlds, my own existences and tales… all empty but for myself. That is the problem: _

I'm alone. One can not rule oneself alone. That is one of the lies I told Raven which perhaps had some truth; I do understand the girl. She wants to be understood. She does not want to be alone, and yet her powers prevent her from showing any emotion she does hold, and no one realizes that while she may seem cold and heartless, she actually has quite a true heart and feels very deeply. She just can not show it.

That is not, however, all I need, I continue to think as I take the form of the Sorcerer Rorek, an amusing form for contemplation. I never could really get the form right, even in this realm. The eyes were perfect, but I couldn't manage to hide my fangs, forked tongue, and claws, and certainly not the blackened streaks that mirrored my dark heart through their abuse of Rorek's pure white locks. _I want control. I want power…all of this is true, but I want someone who understands and respects me. Someone less willful than Raven, but at the same time, someone who can be stronger. Raven was too easy to fool. I want someone a bit more…. _I grin to myself, my forked tongue darting out to lick my lips_…bad_.

_BLOODY HELL, IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! I can not stand this existence. So long since I have felt the flesh of a woman; I am a dragon, so true, but I happen to have this trait of a thirst for princessly flesh of a form more… arousing than meat alone._ I materialize a deep red chaise and lounge upon it, gazing up at a falsely forged starry sky. Joking with myself, I turn one of the many stars of the sky into a comet and watch it fall into nothingness. _Is a false wish truly any use? I laugh to myself. Of course not; but then again, I am not exactly the most honest of beings and certainly know the value of one little white lie. Lying to oneself perhaps is foolish, but it passes the time._ I slow the comet's path and speak in my most exaggerated voice:

"Oh, great falling star! Please here my most desperate cries!" I laugh to myself in an almost maniacal way. "I wish, oh great being of light so far away, let me find a woman! Make her most generously evil but with an equal amount of good; let her be thin and fragile in appearance, but strong and stubborn and brave to the perfect extent! Most of all let her be a woman with which I can satisfy this accursed lust in the most arousing manners imaginable!" I sigh deeply to myself and draw my eyes away from the false heavens.

"And let me be alone no longer."

I rest my eyes and lie back on the chaise, but just as I do, the ground begins to shake and split with multiple cracks, knocking me from it. "What the--!" I shout as I glance frantically about. "This is MY realm! I didn't want this! This shouldn't happen! This is MY realm!" I yell at the nothingness. My rich green pasture rips open and muddy steam rises from the cracks as I watch in horror. Suddenly a section of the earth rises up in a 50 foot high column-- I notice a thin feminine figure atop it all and hear her womanly scream.

Then the column begins to collapse.

The thin figure begins to fall helplessly down. "NO!" I shout, diving forward amongst the falling rumble and allowing my thick black dragon hide to replace my vulnerable human skin. _I can not allow this to happen; she's the only one I have seen in ages and I can not lose her so quickly!_ Permitting my wings to form in a barricade of strong protective scales, I swoop up the fragile body in an embrace, listening to the remaining rocks crumble down harmlessly upon my darkened cave of wings.

Forming a tiny sphere of fire, I gaze upon the captured beauty. Her long blond hair hangs over her face and her thin armor is accompanied only by thin white bandages; I trace a clawed finger gently over the S on her breastplate and move her hair aside.

_Such a lovely thin body, such delicate curves… and such a beautiful face… if only I could see her eyes.. I wonder, will they be a brown like the earth from which she came? A green like the grass through which she tore? Or, most hopefully, a blue bright enough to make the sky lower its head in shame? I do hope I came in time…_

She begins to stir slightly and barely opens her eyes to look at me, holding her gently in my arms. "B…Beast… Boy… ?" she questions shortly before collapsing once again in my arms.

_Thank the Gods… her eyes are blue._

_Well, there's Chapter one! New chapter will be up-- more reviews means I will post it more often! I do accept anonymous reviews, so please, even if it is nonsensical, leave a review if you want to see more! _

_(Or just visit my homepage.)_

_Malchior: Why, Aquatity, was that just a mindless plug I saw you resort to?_

_ME: SHush! Don't tell me that! Anyways, see you all soon!_

_Malchior: facepalm_


	2. Little Winged Thing

Okay, guys, prepare for chapter two. Hope you enjoy; I am uplaoding this whole story in like one day since it has been a while and I was preparing it on my non-internet-ready computer for a few months. Anywho, enjoy.

**Chapter Two-- Little Winged Thing**  
  
_She is still breathing… still, she has been asleep a long time…_ I adjust her head upon her newly-materialized pillow… pale blue satin to match the sleeping bag I made for her._ I could just as easily made a bed for her and myself… but no. I think I shall take… SOME… time with this one. _

She stirs and I move to her side quickly with the fresh water and bread. Sad to say my materialization in human food is usually limited to raw meat for myself.

"B…Beast boy…" she mutters. I feel my breast grow hot with jealousy. _Stop saying that!_ However, soon those eyes open and the deep, penetrating blue calms me.

"Good morning, princess," I grin in my (hopefully) most appealing way.

"GYAHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Frightened, she sits straight up and scoots away from me. "WHERE AM I! WHAT'S GOING ON! BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY! BEAST BO--"

I cut her off with the first thing I can think of: a ferocious kiss. My mouth muffles her scream; slyly my forked tongue slips across hers as my hands grab hers and pull them straight down to her sides. I break the kiss but pull only slightly away. "Now, if you wish me to kiss you again, be my guest and scream away." _Of course, I will be kissing you again soon, anyway… and hopefully more, my delightful little piece of flesh.  
_  
She takes a deep breath and slows her speech. "What… is going on? Who are you?"

I laugh cynically. "Damn. You have taken away my opportunity for a kiss, you little nymph. My name is Malchior." I take up her hand and kiss it, trailing the kiss up her arm very slowly and seductively.

She pulls her hand away, a confused and yet angry look on her face. _Delicious. _"My name's Terra. And what makes you think you can just go around kissing people?"

"I am a god," I state casually. _Why make lies?  
_  
She rolls her eyes. "Figures…" She sits herself up in a more comfortable manner. "But where am I? How did I get here?" She looks around the magically formed, luxurious bedroom, complete with a polished wax floor, my rounded bed and matching dressers, pitch black against the deep blue walls, and the starry painted ceiling above. "The last thing I remember was telling Beast Boy I was sorry…then I used my power to…" Her eyes grow wide. "Am I dead?"

I chuckle to myself. "Ah, so you are that Terra… I have heard of you. From Raven."

Terra looks at me with apologetic eyes. "Raven? Oh. What did she tell you about me?"

"She mentioned you in passing, really. From what I understand, you saved the lives of the Teen Titans, but not before attempting to kill them all." _Which proves that you are not entirely sweet and innocent... Perfect.  
_  
"I… I hoped that I had made up for that…"

"You have. She says, although I will say with some mistrust still in her voice, that the Titans are attempting to bring you back as we speak; and I heard your name mentioned by the little green one--"

"Beast Boy! What did he say about me?" Her eyes glow with hope and adoration. My heart burns intensely.

I grit my teeth and fold my arms. "HE misses you enough to drive everyone else in the house sick, but still tries to deal with your betrayal on a personal level. Everyone is still dealing with that, including Raven." A sly thought enters my mind and I attempt to hide my grin. "In fact… this drives Raven and Beast Boy towards each other, in a way. They both understand what it means to be betrayed by someone they trusted."

She frowns. "What do you mean? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?"

I wag a finger at her disapprovingly. "Tut, tut, princess. Volume. You would not want to make me have to kiss you again, would you?" She closes her pretty little mouth. "Well, I, princess, live in a book, so to speak. I was banished here by the Sorcerer Rorek ages ago, and Raven came upon my book. I spoke to her and gained her trust, making her believe I was Rorek. By manipulating her power, I was freed, until that clever girl re-trapped me here. I can still see and hear the outside world from this realm occasionally, so I have noticed that your 'Beast Boy' seemed to understand her feelings."

"But how did I get here?"

"Well…" I laugh lightly. "I can materialize anything in this realm, so I was… well, lonesome, and--"

"You materialized me?"

"Not exactly. I made a flying star, and made a little wish for a little companion. Then you appeared. So my assumption is that my magic interacted with the wish magic and you were transported-- from wherever you were-- to here."

"Why me?" she inquires.

I grin. "Perhaps because you matched my description. Thin, slightly bad, and strong." _Not to mention having the ability to satisfy my lust, but that will come later if I can accomplish it.  
_  
"Oh…" Sullenly she looks away. "I thought I saw something with wings rescue me, so I thought maybe Beast Boy… but I guess it was a dream."

"Not entirely…" I allow my wings and tail to show. Using the tail as an extension of myself, I lift Terra's face to look at me. 

"Wha--What are you?" she questions.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? Must have slipped my mind. I am only currently taking the closest semblance to a human I can accomplish-- an altered version of the same Sorcerer Rorek who had imprisoned me. I am a dragon."

"With wings and everything? I guess that's cool." She hugs her legs close to her. "I know Beast Boy could do a dragon form, so they had to be real, but I never met one before."  
Observing her attempt to move with those ridiculous bandages and armor was nearly causing me to laugh. "Perhaps your first meet with a dragon should be a bit more…" I materialize away the furniture, turning it into a ballroom. I melt my armor into a tuxedo and hers into an elegant ballroom gown, and pull her magically towards me in a waltzing stance. "…comfortable." I smile my most true attempt at cordiality.

But it is to no avail. She pulls away from me. "I just…" her eyes water. "I just want to go home!" she shouts and runs away from me.

_Fly not so quickly, little angel…_

Okay, so that is it for chapter two. I have to go get chapter three ready now.


	3. A Memory And a Deal

This chapter contains a lot of quotes from the Teen Titan series. Watch any episode with Terra and you will figure them out, if you don't already pretty much know it all already… like me! BWahahahaha!

Those quotes though? Yeah, not mine. Owned by DC comics and Cartoon Network. But I had to replay them for some character reactions, okay?

**Chapter Three-- A Memory and a Deal **  
  
I chase her out my fantasy ballroom, turning the ground around her into a beautiful desert plain of painted stone. She falls to her knees and cries, the dress I made her fading back to her armored appearance. 

I sit down next to her calmly. "Fair Terra, have I offended you in some way?" I ask, knowing perfectly well that I was too forward with her.

"You wouldn't understand. Even if they told you about me, I have done so many terrible things; Beast boy is the only one who--" I silence her and kiss a tear away, turning her eyes to me.

"Show me what this Beast Boy has done for you. Project the image into the sky-- the magic is as simple as wishing in this realm. Just picture it, and I shall see, lovely princess." She nods weakly, and throws a hand up towards the sky. I watch the sky as images, flashbacks of her life, flash before me:

"Aren't we at least going to talk?"  
"There's nothing left to say."  
"You tried to annihilate all of us."  
"And you thought we wouldn't take it  
personally?"  
"It's over, Terra."

I watch with a heavy heart as the Titans turn on Terra; of course, she had turned on them first, but still…

Beast boy's image, clearer and somehow brighter in Terra's mind appears on the heavenly screen.

"You CHOSE to go to Slade, you CHOSE to betray us, and  
now you're choosing to give him control. Slade isn't doing  
this, Terra. YOU ARE! "

"Terra, stop! We're your friends!"

My heart grows pained as the images continue; this time both Terra and Beast Boy.  
"Terra, is everything okay?"  
"Totally! What makes you…"  
"Because I'm having fun, and I really  
want you to have fun, but if you're not... you  
know... with me…"  
"Beast Boy, you're my definition of fun! Now,  
come on! Let's go ride some rides."

"Do you trust me?"  
"More than anyone I've ever met."

"You saved me."  
"Yeah, that was cool."  
"Um, Beast Boy? You can put me down now."

This image hurts me more than any other before it:

"Beast Boy, if you knew something bad about me, would  
you still be my friend?"  
"Of course."  
"I mean, if you were really my friend, I could tell you  
anything. And no matter how horrible it was,  
you'd still like me, right?"  
"Yes. I promise, Terra. No matter what."

At this point, he goes to KISS MY princess, the little runt. I grit my teeth but the image is quickly replaced:

"You were the best friend I ever had."

My lovely princess spoke as she hugged the green one, then gave her life for him, turning into stone. The images fade from the sky and she lowers her head.

"Beast Boy was the only one who ever understood me. I miss him. I know he is trying to bring me back, I just know it. But now…" She falls again in a pool of tears. "…Now I'm stuck here, and even if he could bring me back, I'm misplaced and he won't find me."

I rub her back gently, my claws trailing lightly over the bandages. "Well, princess, I'm sorry, but you are stuck here." She glares at me angrily in a flash of blond hair, so I clear my throat and re-speak. "Here. I will make a deal with you. I will try to find a way for you to…" _It plagues me to say this._ "… go back, to your… Beast Boy."

"What do you want from me?" she asks without missing a beat. "I know enough about deals to know that they rarely come one sided."

_Clever little maiden._ "Well, I will be happy to send you back, presuming I can... Once you satisfy my wishes that were for you."

She looks at me suspiciously. "And WHAT would _those_ be?"

"Oh, not much. Just be my companion. Spend some time with me. Allow me to make sweet, life-altering, earth-shaking love to you." _What can I say? I can't help myself.  
_  
She pulls away in shock, anger, and likely embarrassment. "_What?_! NO!"

I sigh but smile mischievously. "Well, then I guess you do not want to go back that badly…"

Angrily the earth shakes beneath me and she traps me in stone up to my shoulders. I could break through easily, but that would lose all the fun. "I will NOT be your whore, Malchior!" she screams at me. _MMM. Feisty. _"I will find a way to repay you, but it will NOT include that!"

I laugh. "All right, all right. It's a deal." The ground loosens and I climb out. "You accompany me until I find a way to send you back, while you look for a non-sexual way to repay me."

She sighs in relief, and, getting the gist of this realm, forms herself a black and gray shirt and pair of jean shorts. "Okay. Deal."

"Of course, I would look much faster for a way out if--"

"Shut up."

"Of course, maiden."

_She is SO sexy when she is angry.  
_

That's it for chapter three. Hope you like it.

Malchior: I sure did…

Me: Okay, shut up and leave the nice readers alone.

Malchior: growl.


	4. Sleeping Together Apart

This has to be my personal fave chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys. I really appreciate it.

Fanfic. Charsnot mine. Storyline placing chars in awkward situationsmine. Thank you. No sue.

**Chapter Four- Sleeping Together Apart**

I watch her as she readies for bed. She materializes her own nightgown, a pleasant earthly green with straps that could slide so easily off. I laugh to myself and form a black satin sleeping bag from my own satin canopy bed, as well as a light breeze to ease the strap down over her shoulder.

"You are aware, princess, that the floor is not as comfortable as--"

She glares at me, absentmindedly pushing the strap back up. "Yes, I am aware of this. But do you think I want to sleep next to you? You would try something," she says, fluffing her pillow and leaning on her wrist.

"Who? ME?" I ask, with my most innocent look as another suspicious breeze inches the strap down again. "NEVER, my dear princess, would I ever force anything on--"

"Shut up, it's not working." She pushes the strap back up.

"Well, it will be some time before you learn to make anything more than clothes." The breeze carries the strap slightly lower.

" Yeah and I don't suppose YOU would make me my OWN bed." Strap pushed back up.

"Why would I do that when my bed certainly has room for two?" Sneaky breeze, a glimpse of bare skin.

"I'm surprised it has room for your ego." Back up.

"Ouch. Oh, fair maiden, thy tongue doth cut deeply."

"I can't help it if--" I inch the strap down but she pulls it up quickly this time. "WOULD YOU QUIT IT?"

I laugh and grin at her. "Quit what, my princess?"

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Yes, just stop it, okay?"

"I'm lost, princess. I truly have no idea what you are talking about."

"URG!" She flops under her blankets in anger. "GOOD NIGHT!"

I recline in my bed and gaze up at the starry painted ceiling. "Good night."

After long thoughts and daydreams of Terra, I eventually slip into a dream-cluttered sleep.

_She smiles at me across the meadow, her thin blue dress matching her eyes. "Malchior, I'm sorry I didn't trust you," she says sweetly, running into my arms._

I stroke the blond hair from her face and place a flowered wreath upon her head. "Dearest princess… of course I forgive you," I smile down at her, as I lean down to kiss her soft sweet lips.

Suddenly it grows dark. The sky is overwhelmed by clouds, and thunder rolls past. She clings close to me in fear. "What… What is happening?"

"I don't know!" I shout over the growing thunder, holding her protectively in my arms and wings. The ground shakes; I look down to see her eyes clouding with tears as the ground below us is ripped apart. I try to fly; my wings prove useless, I grab at her, holding her tightly, but she slips from my grasp. 

"MALCHIOR! DON'T DROP ME!"

"I'M TRYING, TERRA!"

Just as I think she is in my arms, she slips as the rain begins to pour, and I grab frantically at the air where she was. 

"MALCHIOR!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"TERRA!" I scream, sitting straight up in my bed, the sweat rolling down my bare chest. Terra is looking at me, sitting on my bed with a worried expression. I gasp and try to catch my breath as she speaks.

"It was a nightmare, Malchior. Calm down, everyone gets --" I cut her off and embrace her tightly.

"I will not drop you, princess… I will not, I promise…" I hold her tightly and cry into her shoulder.

She is tense but still attempts to calm me. "It's okay, I know you won't. Calm down."

Still holding her in a hug, I pull her back to lie next to me. Her skin is cold and I feel feverish. Pulling a blanket over us, I hold her close, speaking in a soft whisper.

"Please… princess… PLEASE sleep next to me."

"But--"

"PLEASE!" I beg her, my voice shaking as I wipe away my tears.

"Okay," she sighs in defeat. "Just don't try anything."

"I will not, Terra. Just please… just tonight. We shan't mention it in the morning: neither my tears nor your acceptance. Just please… just tonight."

She pulls closer to me and I wrap my arms around her. "Okay. Good night."

I kiss the top of her head and relax. "Good night, princess."

"…Jerk…" she mutters playfully as she drifts to sleep.

"There is my girl."

_I will not let you go… I promise.  
_

See? I told you Malchior wasn't all bad.

Malchior: Shut up! I am very tough and dragonlike!

Me: Yup. And you cried because of a bad dream.

Malchior: Growl

Me: Aww, just admit it. You're a softy at heart.

Malchior: Don't make me destroy you.

Me: If you destroy me, however shall you get to the next chapter?

Malchior: Grumble Good point.


	5. On A Dragon's Wing

Okay! Pleased to announce chapter five. Enjoy, you little scoundrels you.

Me-o no own-o Teen-o Titans-o. You-o no sue-o.

(O-Latin. I swear, it is a legitimate language. Or at least, one day it will be. Bwahaha.)

**Chapter Five- On a Dragon's Wing**

My hand found its way to her chest overnight.

"MAAAAL...CHIIIII... OOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

I do love to awaken to her scream, although the smack I could have done without. That maiden has a rather strong arm.

"What troubles you, fair princess?" I ask innocently.

"You."

"Oh? I had no_ idea _I was on your mind so frequently."

"UUUUUUUARGH!" she yells frustrated and gets up, materializing a black top with a yellow T and some yellow shorts. _Bless the one who allowed modern women such wonderful clothing; I see her stomach._

"Interesting," I remark, materializing my own black satin pants and white satin shirt. "I _do_ hope you learn more about this... I would _love_ to see what other clothing you could manage."

"Shut up."

I laugh seductively. "Of course... temporarily."

"UUUUUUUARGH!"

"You know, princess, your vocabulary could use some adjustme--" Here is where I was cut off by sand being thrown (or rather, floated) into my eyes. "Ow."

"Serves you right. Now, are you gonna tell me how to get some food around here?"

I rub my eyes, looking with disdain at the smeared eyeliner left on my hand, wet from the tearing reaction. With a sigh, I eliminate all the eye make-up and reapply it magically. "Well, it materializes rather nicely, but usually only in certain areas of the realm is food truly delicious. Now, if you merely wish for sustenance and no taste value, I can create anything, but--"

"You can take me right?"

_Oh, this is **perfect**. _"Of course," I take her hand and bow deeply, then pull her into the open field delicately, as though moving in a fine waltz, "my princess."

I step away as my body begins to change, from skin and simple, thin legs, to scales, wings, and of course, much more pronounced fangs. "Well, dear _sweet_  
Terra, " I say, my voice its usual darker side when in dragon form as I bow my head for her to climb onto my neck. "Shall we fly?"

Cautiously, she slinks onto the very top of my head, a suitable place for a traveler, I suppose, and I feel her grip to my fringed scales. I smirk widely to myself.

"Hold on."

I fly off into the still darkened morning sky, using my clawed hands occasionally to settle my princess."Now, don't be afraid, I won't drop you." For emphasis, I toss her into the air, catching her gracefully in my palms. She clings to a claw thicker than her, and glares up at me.

"Maaaaaal-chiiiiiiiii----" She is cut off as I fly low, dragging my tail through a lake, the water splashing over us both in an almost endless torrent. As I fly away, the only bit that remains of her protest is the burble of spitting a lock of wet hair from her mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll dry," I laugh gently, then hold her steady as I fly in loops through the air, at my greatest speed. I laugh at her screams and occasional curses, and then finally settle her down in a bundle of long grass and return to Rorek's form. "I told you you would."

I attempt to hide my laugh as her hair stands on end in a ball of fluff. She stumbles dizzily about, but then she falls to her knees.

I run to her side. "Princess? I'm sorry... are you... are you allrigh--" Now her laughter interrupts my speech. "What? You are okay, are you not?" I ask in utter perplexity.

She looks up at me, brushing her hair back down to its normal shine with her hands. "Actually," she remarks with a smile, "that was... kinda fun."

I smile back. _Thank the gods... such a magnificent smile bestowed by my design... I am triumphant... _"You know what? I can contemplate quite a few more methods of fun, if you wanted to--" I am stopped when a rock hits my head. "Ow."

"Hey, don't distract me. I have food on the brain." She taps her foot impatiently. "Can you cook for me, or shall I try myself?"

I bow deeply. "My apologies."

In a moment, a feast fit for royalty is set before my dear princess; all the human foods of which I know the name.

"Cooooool." She begins to eat vigorously, her first stop some cherry and apple pies.

"You are starving. It's no wonder you're so thi-- Ow." A peach is thrown at my head."What have I done?"

"I'm thin because I have a high metabolism. I'm sorry if I'm not _perfect_, I--"

"Not perfect?" I ask in confusion, taking her hand in mine. "My Princess, you are the _definition _of perfection. I was merely making an assumption that I should not have, and I apologize, my sweet Terra." She stares at me a moment, her cheeks touched by a pale hint of rouge. I smirk. "Princess, you are blushing."

She pulls her hand away and goes back to eating in a nervous silence.

Hesitant at leaving my gently captive, I sneak into the trees. The sun filters through a haloed arch of pale birch trees near a slight clearing. I materialize a young, although well-built, stag a few feet away and allow my body to take its natural form. The stag runs fiercely away, its strong muscles kicking at the ground.

_Ah... nothing quite like a good hunt._

I tense my back legs and leap at the place my prey had been "born," sniffing the ground patiently. _A well formed prey indeed: strong and large, perfect for a decent meal and yet capable of being a significant match in a natural battle._ I stalk through the trees as low as I can crouch, my black and purple wings turned to cover me in a cloak of shadow. I spot my prey near the edge of the forested plateau. _Excellent_. Slowly I creep towards it, keeping downwind and watching the every twig, every leaf over which I slither. I close my eyes as the stag lowers its head to nibble at the grass, allowing its strong scent to fill my nose.

_Fear. It saw me and it fears my return. Most fortunate: it shall be a much better struggle._ Opening my eyes and tasting the air with my forked tongue, I lunge, grabbing at the stag with my claws and teeth. It squirms, leaping just out of my grasp. I retreat momentarily and advance again, the stag's heartbeat pounding in my ears as I grab with my teeth at its jugular. The animal twists its body, as would a falling cat, falling out of my still closing jaws. It leaps off the edge side of the plateau, certain of it safe landing.

_Pitiful creature... you are mine now. _I leap into flight, chasing the frightened creature down the surprisingly high cliffside, lunging again with my jaws. The stag, still determined to survive, kicks at my face, pushing off my head and along my vertical back, and I cry out in pain as its antlers pierce through the thin membrane of my wings. I grab it off with my claws as we reach the end of our fall, locking eyes with the beast just realizing its demise.

"Now," I cry, looking at the quickly approaching ground as my wings flap uselessly and as I banish the overly cunning herbivore, "an end to an astonishing battle!"

I close my eyes as I feel my skull crush against the earth.

_Ow._

Malchior: I figured it out! I can destroy you and then right the story myself! After all, it happened to me and I know I can have some fun with it!

Me: Um, Malchior, you couldn't even figure out that, hey, this is your realm and you can materialize pillows to break your fall off of various cliffs during this last chapter.

Malchior: ….I was… preoccupied.

Me: Quietly With being a drama queen.

Malchior: WHAT was that? Turning dragon

Me: Oh, nothing. New chapter up in a bit! 'Til then, R&R! Please and thank you!


	6. She is Called Avani or Terra Jealous?

Ahahahahaha! New chapter!

Titans. Cool. But not mine.

If I get a bunch of money though, can I buy them?

Please?

**Chapter Six-- She is Called Avani _-or- _Terra... Jealous!**

_"Oh, Malchior..." _

_"Yes, my dear?" I smile sweetly at her. _

_"Catch!" I jump out of the way of the water splashed at me as my love giggles from the lake in the castle courtyard. I grin and dive into the water, swimming closer to her._

_"But my princess, I have the best catch of all." I embrace her tightly in my arms._

_"Malchior, you are not supposed to be in here... someone might see..."_

_"Oh, let them see," I laugh, pressing my semi-clothed body to her bare (but hidden by murky water) one._

_"You will be hanged."_

_"If someone shows up, I will just turn dragon."_

_"And then be slain by a passing knight who believes he is rescuing me?"_

_"I would like to see one try," I laugh again, nibbling her ear gently. "There is something I wished to talk to you about, my princess..."_

_"Yes, Malchior?" She looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. _

_Touching a hand to her stomach gently, I hold her close. "Soon the child will show... and your people will wish to know who is the father."_

_"I see..."_

_"...And what shall you tell them, princess?" I look down to my clawed hand in despair. "That a dragon has fathered your child? An animal?... a... monster? They shall believe I raped and brainwashed you."_

_She lifts my eyes to face hers, and strokes my cheek lovingly. "I will tell them that the father is one with a wonderful soul." _

_I shake my head, attempting to smile. "A monster lacks a soul, my fair princess."_

_"But you are no monster."_

_"I beg to differ." I look up, startled at the voice, into eyes identical to my own... or at least identical to the form I stand in._

_"Rorek..." I growl, pushing my dear behind me in the water, shielding her body from the chance of his eyes, my dragon scales starting to reform._

_"Malchior."_

_"Bastard."_

_"Monster."_

_I lunge, my body taking full dragon form as I attack. Rorek pulls my love from the water and flees, hiding her a safe distance. "You bastard, I shall defend my mate, thank you!" I growl, directing fire at the sorcerer. _

_"Foul demon, you shall harm this princess no more!" he yells in an attempt at bravery._

_"I am TELLING you, you fool! I never intended to harm her!"_

_"Liar!" He gathers his power and I hear his curse in dread. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!"_

_I writhe as I feel the stone courtyard floor collapse beneath me. Straining against the weight of my form and the falling stones, I pull myself back up to face the sorcerer, warming a ball of fire in my throat. Rorek forms a white book before him. Foolish humans and their petty tricks. I allow my flame to fly at the thin pieces of parchment before falling back in surprise as a white beam emanates from the book and battles my flame._

_Now is when I hear the words that shall forever haunt me. "Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!" _

_I feel the book pull me towards and glance at the scared princess, terrified, cold, alone, and helpless. I will never be able to see my child. I will never be able to hold my love again. I call out to her and reach towards her in my final earthly breath. _

_"AVAAAAANI!"_

Gasping, I open my eyes to see Terra patting my dragon form with a cool conjured cloth. As I catch my breath, I notice her expression is far from pleased to see me awake.

"Who's Avani?" she asks bluntly.

I shake the sleep from my head and take Rorek's near-form again, but my torn wing remains. "...What?"

"Who is Avani? You called her name in your sleep."

I lie on the ground facing Terra. "... Avani," I sigh. "I have not thought of her... in centuries."

"OH," Terra remarks sharply as she throws the cool rag at my face. "Well, you are FINE now, so... congratulations on living."

"Terra...?" I question, still dazed as she stomps away from me. I pull myself to follow her, my pained head and torn wings flinching. "Terra... what is the matter, fair princess?"

"You called her that, too," she again stingingly remarks as she angrily pushes past some thorny bushes.

"Um... dear sweet Terra..."

"WHAT!" she snaps.

"You may not wish to go in that direction..." I warn.

She pushes past the thorny bushes anyway, falling aggravated in a patch of purple plants. She spits out a leaf. "And WHY not?"

I pull her out of the thicket gently but promptly. "Those plants you just landed in... They are equivalent to poison ivy."

"UUUUURRRRRAAAAAAGH!" she yells, frustrated and jumping in place. She stops and points sternly at me, looking me lividly in the eye. "I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A STUPID MONSTROSITY! I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN! IN FACT, I HOPE YOU FALL AGAIN AND KILL YOURSELF! YOU ARE THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME! I WILL NEVER EVEN _HELP_ YOU AGAIN, AND I SURE AS HELL WILL NOT SLEEP WITH YOU, _DRAGON_!" Letting out another aggravated yell, she stomps off through the trees anyway. She is gone but a short moment before returning into view. "TAKE ME HOME!"

"But, princess, what did I--"

"HOME, DRAGON!"

I raise an eyebrow. "You would not be jealo--"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! TAKE ME HOME!"

"Um... all right..."

_What did I do?_

Malchior: I am most confused.

Me: Welcome to life.

Malchior: When do I get a GOOD chapter?

Me: When you make me food. I demand spaghetti.

Malchior: Grumbles and heads to kitchen.


	7. Be Careful What You Wish For

Insert witty quote here.

Insert disclaimer here. Titans not mine.

**Chapter Seven-- Be Careful What You Wish For**

"Um..."

"Shut it!"

"Prin--"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But--"

"I'm not talking to you, remember?"

In anger and frustration, I grab her arm as we are heading back.

"Princess...!"

"What!" she snaps. Looking at her face now, I see...

"Are you... crying?"

"No," she sniffs. "I have something in my eye."

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

I start laughing uncontrollably, and fall on the ground continuing.

"What?" She says angrily, wiping her face.

"Princess, I had thought that perhaps you might have used a better excuse than that!" I stop laughing however, noticing her quivering lip and slowly saddening-more-than-getting-angry expression, and I stand and place my hands upon her arms. "Terra, why are you angry when you hear me mention another woman? Or rather, why are you angry," I raise my eyebrow, "when you claim to hate me so?"

She looks away from my eyes, hiding her own behind her loose hair. "It's... hard to explain. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Let's go home first... you can fly me if you want to."

I smile affectionately at her. "I would love to, but..." I flex my torn wing into view. "This will take some time to heal. But it is a long walk, so... " I lift her by the chin to face me, "we have all the time to talk."

"Well... it's just... " She scratches herself behind the ear, and I can see that the poison plants she fell in earlier are taking affect, "I don't know if... when I get back... that I will have many friends... and..."

"You don't want to have me taken over by a previous obsession so that I can not pay attention to you?"

She looks down and tries, uselessly, I might add, to disguise her pout. "A little."

I laugh. "Princess, I can read you like a book." I close my eyes in my moment of humor and that is of course a mistake, as within the next instant I am hit on the head with a shoe. "What, now, Terra?"

"Don't act like you know me because you don't."

"All right," I sigh in exasperation. "So what I understand is that you are mad because I mentioned someone else, even though you claim to despise me, because when you return to your dimension, you doubt you will have many friends, and so are therefore upset because my attention seems divided from you, again, even though you despise me and still claim that my attention is not important?"

"I thought you could figure at least that out."

"Terra. No one could figure that out. You are bloody mental."

_Ouch. Well, at least she is out of shoes now. _

I sigh again. "So... does this mean you would like to know exactly who Avani was...despite your completely absurd logic?" I ask, taking up her shoes and keeping them... eh-hem... _safe_. She nods, scratching at her petite nose.

"A long time ago... centuries, actually, before I ever met Raven or you, and even before I was trapped in this insidious realm, I was just a simple dragon attempting to survive in an era when Dragons were considered naught but danger and mischief. Honestly, I couldn't help but eat a sheep here and there, a dragon needs nourishment, but I was never one to overindulge. Nevertheless, for some reason I was thought of as the incarnate of all that was evil."

"...But... you are pretty evil... aren't you? You wanted to take over the world and stuff..."

"Of course I want quite a few things. That, however, does not necessarily qualify me as _evil_. A bit..._twisted_, perhaps, but not evil." I grin at her, jumping a rock with this comment. "As I was saying, I was not the worst of the dragons. Most dragons tended to have this nasty habit of finding and devouring princesses... and while their flesh is rather tender--" I rose my hands in a defensive position, hiding the throwing-shoes with my tail. "--NOT that I would know from experience, just rumor, I assure you-- I have more of a taste for a different type of flesh."

"Sex."

"More or less, but in a much more deeply riveting sense. I must admit, I do know quite a few--"

"Maaal-chiii-ooor..." Terra groaned. I cleared my throat.

"Again, back to subject. I tended to have a few... liaisons, you might say, as I was rather popular among the peasant girls. Well, at least the form I used was." I rolled my eyes at the memories resurfacing and pushed any threads of attached emotions aside. "You see, the form I use is not really I, but a human form forged through magic. Most closely, I resemble a sorcerer known as Rorek-- the head magician of the castle in the territory in which I dwelled. I took his form because, while he was a hit with the ladies, for some reason he never used that to his advantage. From what I understood he was in love with the Princess of the very castle in which he lived."

"...Avani," I heard whispered behind me.

"Very observant," I respond, masking my voice as I rub my temples. I sit down upon another large rock, thankful this area had so many. "I grow weary of the story. Perhaps, I should just play the memory." Before I hear a response, the images form in a small pool of water between the two of us.

_"This way... I saw the dragon head towards the kitchen area, I believe!" the guard yells, leading the others away from my clever hiding space. Laughing to myself at my quickness, I move into the courtyard. _

I do not understand what is so horrible about using his form, _I think to myself, _He wasn't. _Taking care to avoid the sight of others, I walk calmly through the shaded courtyard. _Perhaps I shouldn't have trespassed, in addition to my other crimes... but that little maiden that fetched the castle's water was rather... appealing. _I grin to myself, picturing the curved beauty and giving into the fact that I would likely never see her again. Oh, well. Now, to find a safe route from the metaphorical "belly of the beast." Sneaking through the shadows, I neglect my superior sense of smell and crash into an unexpected obstacle._

_"Oh! I'm sorry!" Brushing off from my minor accident, I observe the obstacle. Thin but delicately formed frame, long blond hair crowned with a wreath of flowers, sea-blue eyes. In short-- the definition of temptation looking back at me. She gets a quizzical look on her face. "Rorek...? What is with your ears and is that... a tail?" she asks, attempting to peer closer at my flicking black tail. "What's going on?"_

_Taking a step back, I take a polite bow. "Excuse me, fair maiden. I believe you have me mistaken for Rorek. I am not he."_

_"Then..." she stares intently at me, "you're that dragon! The one who has been impersonating Rorek!"_

_I bow with a grin. "At your service, milady." I take her hand and deliver a kiss to it. "And you are--?"_

_"Avani Karmov."_

_My bow deepens most hurriedly as my eyes widen. "Your highness. Well, this is a surprise. How nice to meet you." I rise, but quickly snap to press the princess against a wall, my claws holding her throat and my tail pinning her wrists. My forked tongue flicks her ear as I press her body into the shadows with my own and whisper lowly._

_"Princess, it would be in your best interest not to scream. Surely you are not upset. Rorek does not involve you. I am merely borrowing his form. I will be on my way and never bother you again, as long as I can safely escape this castle." _

_"I--I don't mind. I don't think it's bad for you to take Rorek's form... you're not hurting anyone," she says softly._

_I grin and release her from the wall as she breathes a sigh of relief. "Clever maiden. I just want to live out my life in luxury. Is there anything so wrong with that?" She shakes her head cautiously. "Wonderful. Our country's future is in good hands with you, Princess." I bow and turn to leave._

_"Dragon...?"_

_"Yes...?" I ask, turning back to her. _

_"What is your name?" _

_I grin. "Princess, involving yourself with dragons? What a little minx you are." I lean close to her and whisper into her ear closely again, almost tasting her skin through her scent. "Malchior."_

_"Avani... why do you constantly invite me back to you? Even though I am a criminal, imposter, monster, fiend..." I continue flicking through my reputable names in this slightly later memory until Avani stops me._

_"Well, first of all, I used to be good friends with Rorek. He used to see me everyday, but since his magic training started... well, anyway, seeing his face leads me to trust you, deep down. And you are... oddly enough and whether you choose to admit it or not... rather fun to be around."_

_I smile. "Well, I do believe her highness has just blessed me with a compliment." Avani giggles, and I place a kiss gently upon her, much to her surprise. "You know, I could be much more enjoyable..." I remark, wrapping my arms around her in a deeper kiss._

"It is... an easy memory to forget after hundreds of years," I remark as the puddle-images fade. "We became involved. I had never had a mate like that... I even held her exclusively. Then... she became pregnant..." The images from my dream... the lake, the pregnancy, Rorek, the book... the whole story unfolds for Terra in the water. By the end of it all, she stares unreadable into the water as I hide my face beneath Rorek-like locks.

For the longest time it is quiet.

"Well, now you know who Avani was. Clearly she would have passed away by now, so-"

"She looks like me," Terra finally responds, looking up at me.

"Um... yes. I suppose that is true."

"'Suppose?' She could be my twin!" she protests, standing up and walking away.

"Terra!" I call out, grabbing her wrist. "You're not jealous AGAIN! Avani is part of my past I never would have remembered had I not hit my head. You are my wish--"

"--You forgot her so easily..." Terra snaps, pulling away.

I stare at her as she walks away. I throw my hands into the air. "UGH!" I stomp to follow her.

_WOMEN!_

Me: Some minor notes on this chapter for those of you paying attention:

1. Avani Karmov. Let's break that apart. Avani is a name meaning "earth," just like Terra. In the Teen Titans comics, the first Terra's last name was Markov. Terra Markov. Avani Karmov. Haha. Jokes for those as easily amused as me.

2. We found out in this chapter that Terra is digging our fave dragon.

Malchior: "Digging?" Is that slang for "seductively intrigued by"? I hope?

Me: Sweatdrop. Um… not exactly.

Malchior: Grins But it's not a no!

Me: facepalm Silly dragon.


	8. Mud Can Compliment Any Outfit

Who has seen the episode where Terra and Raven fight in the mud? So hot.

The game of "Stankball" that B.B. and Cy invented in "Spellbound?" So not.

Titans not not not mine. HA. TRIPLE negative.

**Chapter Eight-- Mud Can Compliment Any Outfit**

"Malchior."

"Go away."

"Malchi-oor."

"Get. Thee. Hence."

"MALCHIOR!"

"A POX UPON THEE, VILE---!" I sat up and saw her, then calmed down. "Oh. My apologies. I am not what you would call a 'Morning Dragon,' Terra. Why have you awoken me?" I question, rubbing my eyes.

"Well...I'm bored."

I roll my eyes. "_Well_, I'm tired. Go occupy yourself for a bit and allow me to stretch my wounded wings before trying to pressure my mind into working properly."

"Oh, come on, Malchior! You want to spend time with me, right? Well, right now I have an idea for a game, and I can't play it without another person. Seeing as you are the only other person here, I think I am picking you. So, come on!" With that, she pulls me out of bed and towards the door.

I get outside and notice the ground covered in mud and my perfect grass more or less ruined. "All right, so you have increased your skills as far as materialization goes, wonderful. Now what do you want from me?" I ask, materializing a pair of what Raven once referred to as "jeans," so as not to dirty my normal silk clothing. I smile shortly to myself as I notice Terra staring at my bare chest, but then clear my throat upon realizing that it is in fact, not technically my chest, but rather, Rorek's. _Bloody hell, why can I not have a human form... _

"Okay, so this is the game," she starts, forming a ball of mud and then grabbing it. "I call this 'Mudball.' Beast Boy had a game like it once, but mine has less of a stench."

I laugh out loud. "Oh? You allude to 'Stankball?' I have been made aware of it."

She blinks a short moment before returning to her explanation. "Anyway, so the rules are pretty easy. We have this net in the middle--" She forms a woven net strung between two posts. "--and one of us stands on either side. We hit it back and forth with our hands, but whoever lets it hit the ground loses a point. We start with 25 points, and you can get another point if you hit the other person with the ball anywhere but the hands. Obviously, we can tell if it hits something else because of the mud, which--" She does some changing and the mudball is now a faint shade of red. _My, she **has **improved! "_We can tell apart from the other mud if it touches us because of the color. First person to get to 50 points wins, or the first person covered head-to-toe in red mud loses, whichever happens first. Got it?"

"It seems... a bit more compelling then being enclosed in unpleasant smells." I run my forked tongue over my fangs. "And another plus--" I prepare a stance of balance and readiness. "--shall be to see you covered in mud, Princess."

She grins and takes a similar stance, holding the ball in the air. "Oh, Malchior, it'll be you covered in mud. Don't worry, I will leave my powers out of it." With that the ball is thrown into the air and slapped across to me.

I dive at the ball, hitting it with the ball of my hand towards her side and in the far corner. She jumps backward to get it, and lands in the regular brown mud, but still manages to hit it before it impacts with the ground.

Not having time to observe the mud on her, I do a quick forward step, turning and smacking the ball backward toward her side, just on the other side of the fence. She has scrambled to her feet and gone after the ball, but I laugh as I notice that she missed and hit the ball with her wrist. It bounces gently to the ground.

"My ball!" I laugh and pick it up. "--Back in play!" I shout as I back up. She stands and prepares. Flashing a toothy grin, I pummel the ball towards the far-left corner of her side.

She performs an astounding back flip and hits the ball before good-humoredly settling on her knees. I dive after the ball but miscalculate, and I gasp as it hits me squarely in the face. The ball and I fall to the ground to land in more mud.

"Who's laughing now, tough guy?" she asks and grabs the ball again. I get up and prime myself again. The ball is slammed towards the front left of my side. Jumping as she runs to the fore to capture, I attempt another spiking strike just over the net. She anticipates it and jumps to intercept immediately. The ball is crammed between our hands and in the split instant before we fall, I place a grinning surprise kiss on her lips.

"Whatcha do that for!" She shrieks as I am just barely hit on the leg by the mudball. Irately she lifts a new, bigger ball of mud with her enchantments and hits me squarely in the chest.

"Come on, Terra," I grin, picking up the red mudball and crossing under the net, grabbing her wrist with my free hand. "We were having fun. You looked beautiful. What's wrong with just a little kiss? It's all in fun."

I feel her powers pull the ball from my hands and throw it against me, pushing me away from her. "Yeah, we _were_ having fun! So why did you have to ruin it?"

"What in the world are you referring to? I was just--" I attempt to throw the ball back at her but it flies against me again.

"Ruining some good clean fun with--" I interrupt and drop the ball, pushing her into the mud and pinning her wrists to her sides.

"'Good clean fun?' Is that what you call it? Look at yourself! Look at me! We are certainly far from clean!" I laugh, observing our mud covered bodies.

She surprises me by pushing me over to my back and pinning _my _wrists. "You know what I meant, Malchior! Just forget it!" she yells, bounding off me and trudging away.

"Terra!" I yell after her as she banishes the net. "Terra, look at me!"

"WHAT, MALCHIOR?" she snaps around at me.

I catch my breath for a moment. "Are you looking at me?"

"Yes! Now, what!"

"You win, Terra. Look at me," I smile, showing off my red mud. "You win. So how about the two of us go get breakfast, and maybe then take a swim in the stream?"

She stares at me as though I were-- well, a dragon, so to speak-- and a small smile forms on her perfect lips. "Malchior..."

I nod and smile back. "Agreed then. Come on... Princess," I sigh, walking towards her. I take her hand and begin to lead her to an area where we can make some first-rate food.

She laughs just vaguely and wrenches her hand away, though even now strides alongside me. "At least _I _was the one to see _you _covered in mud, which, surprisingly, isn't too bad to look at."

I grin. "I may have lost, but I can still see you in regular, winning mud." She laughs!

"I guess anybody looks good in mud, huh?" _At least she is no longer angry with me._

"I suppose so," I laugh back, forcing my eyes away from her brown-outlined curves.

_Particularly one as alluring as you._

Malchior: I like that chapter.

Me: Good. Glad you are happy. Finally has spaghetti.

Malchior: I have one change though.

Me: What?

Malchior: Next time, can we cover her in something edible instead?

Me: Sweatdrop.


	9. Malchior's Second Wish

Chapter nine. So cute. All shall love.

Or perish.

(TT not mine.)

**Chapter Nine-- Malchior's Second Wish**

"How long has it been?"

"Hmmm... well, it's hard to count the days when you are trapped in here... At least a few months."

"And how long did you say you were in here without any company?"

"A couple hundred years."

"Oh. Well, how did you know Raven, then?"

"If someone opens the book, I can talk to them. Raven was the first to open the book for a very long time."

"Oh. In that case, where is the book now?"

"Trapped in a trunk at the foot of her bed."

"Oh."

"Yes, so do not presume to converse anytime soon."

Terra arose from her spot in the grass where we had been forming clouds into obscure shapes and sat with her face hidden beneath her hair. "So... when you promised to try to find a way for me to get out of this book, you really had no idea how to do that?"

Sitting up, I place a hand on her shoulder. "You're correct, I had no plan. But in all sincerity, I am trying to find a way. I have been probing through the other books in this chest day and night, and trying to summon up every ounce of magic I know. The bad side is that I never could figure a way out for me. The good side is that your circumstances are different from mine, so I may be able to find a way for you."

She lets out a sigh and stands up. "Okay, I guess that's the best you can do, huh?"

"I suppose so." Standing, I stretch and let my wings out. "Tell me, how's my wing look?"

She turns to face me and I allow her to look over my wing. "Pretty good. You probably can fly again soon. I didn't know that wings took so long to heal."

I laugh. "Mighty dragons look so big and tough, and yet our wings are extremely delicate." I smile noticing that I made her do so as well. "Changing subject, what game do you have for us today, Princess?"

She looks thoughtful and then frowns. "I'm out of ideas."

"What?" I question, utterly confused.

"Well, you try making up all these games!" she snaps. "Don't you know any games that dragons play or anything?"

"Truthfully, dragons don't play. At least not grown dragons. The closest things we have to games are challenges of strength and displays of pride."

"You mean you never get to have any fun or anything?"

"When trying to survive in the world of humans, one has little time for fun. Only for reproduction and feeding. Perhaps before humans, dragons had more games, but that was so far back that no one could remember. From what I understand, a few dragons still exist, but they have to hide themselves with a human's form."

"Like you?"

I grin. "Sort of. Except that if _I_ were in the real world, I have enough of my ancient magic to take control for the dragons and bring us back to power, hopefully." A shoe hits me on the back of the head. "OW! What have I done now?"

My answer is a tomboyish giggle. "Sorry, you just went into bad guy mode. I'm essentially a good guy, remember?"

"True, but remember I'm not a full villain either," I growl playfully and tackle her to the ground and start to tickle her, a valuable human weakness to learn. She laughs loudly and grabs some dirt from the side of her and puts it in my hair.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, princess," I laugh and pin her down with my hands and let my tail tickle her. She squeals and struggles against me, so I stretch out my wings and begin to flap. _I **have **healed enough! _I rise from the ground and take her with me, wrapping my arms around her as we rise as high into the air as I can manage.

"Whoa!" she yells, clinging to me in surprise. I look down at her in my arms and grin, then begin to flap as fast as I can and hurtle us stealthily through the air. I take a quick dive towards some water, but flip before she hits the water. Partly flying and partly swimming, I skim across the water, sending sprays into the air as she lies on my chest, looking up to me with a smile.

_This is... different, somehow, from any feeling I have felt before, _I think as I slow to a stop, cupping my wings to form a small boat and rest on the water. Terra's laughing and screaming slows. She pulls her arms up to rest her chin upon them.

"See? That was fun, and no human could do that... well, no normal human anyway. So that was a dragon game." She nestles down on my chest, and closes her eyes to relax to the gentle current.

_Hmm... She's not as much fight as I once thought, but for some reason that just draws my attention further. I feel like I... want to... **help **her. How strange. _

I draw a claw gently along the line of her chin, and she opens her eyes to look at me in surprise. I smile at her gently, and to my surprise, I get a smile back. Confused by this, I wrap my arms around her and toss my head back to look at the sky.

_I wish... that... I could send her to a place she could call home. That she wouldn't have to live in this solitude any longer. _

_Even if it leaves me alone._

Malchior: I like that chapter.

Me: Yeah. You are starting to talk like Terra at this point, too, I noticed.

Malchior: Hmm. Intriguing.

Me: Yeah. As much as it is to see you go sappy.

Malchior: Grumble

Me: smiles and pats on head. Don't worry. The next chapter is just for you.

Malchior: raises eyebrow.

Me: You'll see.


	10. The Need to be Loved

Malchior: having read this chapter beforehand. I would like to announce the most wonderful chapter in the history of chapters. In fact, not reading this chapter may prove harmful to your health. Side effects of not reading this chapter include mysterious death by fire, claws, fangs or being stepped on.

Me: I would like to note, the following chapter is the most M rated chapter of them all. Those with no stomach for its content should just stop reading now and skip to chapter eleven.

Malchior: But without further ado, we present the most magnificent invention since the invention of the divisions of writing known as chapters, the miraculous chapter ten of _A Dragon's Tear_.

Me: whispers to Malchior

Malchior: Oh. And the author does not own Teen Titans.

Me: Thank you.

**Chapter Ten- The Need to be Loved _-or- _Malchior's Favorite Chapter EVER!**

"What are you thinking, Malchior?" Terra questions, looking over my shoulder as I write down notes from an informative book involving wishes.

"That maybe I shouldn't invoke magic and power into talking to myself."

"Oh. Well, take a break. You've been looking at that all day. You've already read it, anyway."

"But I can't help the feeling that I am missing something." I feel a tug on my arm and look up from my reading. I sigh in defeat. "All right, Princess. What do you want to play?"

She grins wildly. "I was hoping we could go down to the food area. I think a royal food fight might ease some of your tension."

"Food... fight...?" I question raising an eyebrow.

"Just fly me there. I'll show you."

"It seems I have no other choice," I laugh, and in a short time we are there, and Terra is materializing any matter of food she can imagine, all set neatly on a table.

"All right. We are ready now."

"Ready for a feast? I don't understand," I remark, picking up some strange bowl of orange goop. My thoughts are interrupted by some applesauce hitting me in the face. I look up at the smiling Terra in confusion. "I have... done something wrong?"

She laughs. "No, not at all. That's the point of a food fight. You throw food at the other person."

"And how does one win such a game?"

She shrugs. "There really isn't a winner. You just throw until everything is wrecked, and then laugh about how funny everyone looks."

"And humans consider Dragons strange. Wha--" I am cut short by some other form of gushy food hitting my chest.

"Come on, dragon, get with the program," Terra laughs.

Confused, I throw some of the goop from the bowl at her, and she dodges it. "Nice try, but you can't just expect me to walk into it."

"This is pointless, Terra. Besides, I can just magic the food that is on me--" I snap my fingers and the food moves to Terra. "--to you."

She wipes some of the applesauce from her eyes. "Yeah, but that's cheating."

I grin. "I like to cheat."

"You would!" she snaps and throws some chocolate at me, which I easily dodge, grabbing at some kind of porridge and flinging it at her. She grabs some peas and throws them towards me, followed quickly by a whole pie. I am partially hit and growl in her direction.

She laughs until I start to grow to my dragon form. "Malchior? What are you--!" I cut her off when I lift the table and, using magic to keep the solid containers from hitting her, dump all the food on top of her.

I lower the table down and turn back to human form. I walk toward her as she spits out bits of food from her mouth and stares at me in shock. I spot some whipped cream on her head and wipe some up with my finger and eat it. "Hmm. Tasty." She glares angrily at me. "What? Everyone has an essential need to eat, right?"

She magics the food away, and I prepare to be hit by something, until, to my surprise, she smiles instead. I raise an eyebrow as she forms a banana in her hand. "Here," she says, holding it out to me with a mischievous grin.

"Um... you know I only eat meat and dairy," I remark, but she starts to force the banana toward me. I close my mouth tightly, and she grabs my nose, holding it shut.

She laughs. "Everyone has to breathe, too. Come on, eat the banana. It's the punishment for cheating."

Before long I have to breathe and open my mouth to receive banana in it. Glaring grouchily, I chew the stupid banana and Terra laughs again.

"_That _was disgusting," I remark, swallowing the blasted banana, which of course throws Terra into a louder fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but you just made such a funny face," she smiles, trying to lower her laughing.

"You wouldn't have made _Beast Boy _eat meat," I mutter under my breath, which stops her laughing.

"Hey..." She puts a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that. Besides, it's different with Beast Boy, he has moral objections."

"And of course I don't have morals," I snap, pulling away.

"That's not what I me--"

"Cool it, Terra, all right? I never could have morals because I don't have a soul. So I don't stand a chance against the memory of your perfect little Beast Boy. He can become a beast, but I am always--"

"Malchior, you're jumping to conclu--"

"I am _not jumping_ to conclusions!" I shout, tears forming in my eyes. "Forgive me for living, but while dragons may not have a soul, we still have hearts...mostly. And I am tired of having to live up to a memory, when all I want is..." I look up at her and see that her eyes are watering as well. I draw a hand gently to her face. "...for just one wish in my whole bloody existence to come true. Just one."

She stares at me as I lean into her, banishing all the mess and gently touching my mouth to hers. I pull her into me and wrap my arms around her, flicking my tongue out to run it along every crevice of her lips, tasting every spot.

To my surprise, her mouth slowly opens.

In a breath of enjoyment, I slowly slide my tongue into her mouth, flicking it lightly against hers. I hear her sigh through the kiss and our tongues battle each other, my hands searching every curve of her body. I smile to myself as I feel her arms respond, moving up and down my chest lightly before wrapping around my shoulders.

I lower my hands to her waist and pull her into me. Taking a short breath, I break the kiss, only to trail it to her neck. A small moan escapes her lips as I suck just above her collarbone, my fangs just lightly pressing into her soft skin. I kiss slowly back up and lightly nibble at her lower lip.

I break the kiss and look into her eyes, leaning our foreheads together. She is shaking in my arms.

"I'm sorry, princess..." I whisper.

She closes her eyes and pulls herself into hug.

"Don't be," she whispers in my ear. I pull back in surprise, looking at the sky darken, then back at Terra. She has her eyes closed and is changing the landscape. Looking down, I feel the ground soften, and it is quickly covered with tiny red flowers and very lush grass. The sky takes a faint purple tone, stars forming next to a beautiful full moon. Terra opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Terra?" I question, but she places her lips to mine and pulls me into the grass. I kiss my way up and down her neck, her lips, and her ears. She puts a hand to my amethyst shirt and it fades away as she wraps a leg around one of mine.

I moan deeply through the kiss as I feel her push her waist towards mine invitingly, and in a short moment her shirt fades away as well. She kisses my neck as I feel her cool skin and soft breasts press against my chest. She shudders as I move a hand to her lower back and gently massage as I grind my body against hers and suckle her lower lip. I sigh as I feel the remainder of my clothing disappear with hers.

I break the kiss and look into her eyes as our bodies thrust against each other. She looks so frightened yet I feel her getting wetter as my body threatens to join with hers. "Are you sure, Terra?"

She nods lightly and closes her eyes. "Please, Malchior."

_If this is a dream, I swear to the gods that I will commit suicide upon awakening. _I close my eyes and allow myself to slide into her. Holding still as I feel her tightness around me, I hear her scream weakly. Lightly I push into her just a bit more before pulling back a ways. I feel her body getting hotter as she grabs my waist and pulls me back into her, her legs wrapping around me and locking together.

"Mal... chii... ooor..." she moans.

"Terra," I call back, pushing in and out of her harder, arching my back to kiss down her chest, stopping to suck each nipple. She cries out and throws her hands down to her sides, gripping the grass as our bodies move together in a pleasing rhythm.

Our bodies get hotter and wetter as I kiss back up to her lips, gently kissing her lips before looking back into her eyes. We stare into one another's eyes intently, nose to nose as I push in and out of her harder. She bites her bottom lip and pushes against me, her back arching and her hands moving to hold onto my back. I move an arm up, pushing myself up onto my elbow as I place a hand to lightly pull her hair from her face.

She moans again and I start to feel her quickening, and she puts a hand to my head, gripping my hair tightly as her eyes close. I close my eyes, focusing on the hot, wet feeling of her body as she starts to throb against me. She screams loudly, her body shaking; I feel her cumming.

The heat and throbbing only pleases me more. "T... erra...!" I scream, feeling myself creme and throb inside her as she clings tightly to me.

"MALCHIOR!" she calls out, and our bodies shake and throb slowly to a stop. I feel her relax in my arms and I collapse on top of her, our breathing struggling to catch up. I revel in the feel of her still throbbing a moment before slowly pulling out of her. I roll to my back and feel my body instantly cooling. She sighs and rolls towards me, resting her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and feel her fall into a sighing sleep.

I look up at the stars she formed and smile to myself.

_Thank you._

Malchior: hugging Aquatity's waist tightly.

Me: pats on head. You're welcome.


	11. A Soul and Five Minutes

Hope you like.

TT not mine.

**Chapter Eleven- A Soul and Five Minutes**

I awaken before Terra, and stretch my arms up. Very carefully, I pull my arms out from under her and prop myself up to look at her sleeping beside me. I smile to myself and trail a hand along her curves. She sighs in her sleep as I place a light kiss on her forehead before getting up to stretch my wings.

I form a thin shirt and pair of pants to wear in a deep scarlet hue, as I start to stretch my body.

_My back hurts. _ I grin to myself. _That's not too bad a punishment for my sin, I suppose. _I laugh out loud and breathe in deeply, stretching my arms to embrace the sky and start a rising sun.

"It's good to be a god!" I laugh and then fall back in the grass, closing my eyes for a moment before opening them to stare at my hands. _My claws need filing. I think I may have scratched her. _I put my arms under my head and stare at the sky. _Damn it, why does it have to be in Rorek's form? I could be with her as a dragon, but... I might kill her. _"So... you other gods out there..." I question. "Why do you make me care so deeply for someone who is not even in my species? Is it because I'm just a monster? Just your little play toy?" I glare at the sky as if it has caused me harm. "If I had a soul, would I be allowed my own human body? Just so I could say that was _all _my doing, my body with hers...it's not too much to ask."

I close my eyes in frustration. "Oh, well. Soul or not, I still get a wish every so often, I presume. Fair enough."

My eyes snap open. _Something's changing... _

I look at my hand and the claws grow longer, the skin grows to a darker bronze. Surprised, I reach for my hair and feel the long white and black locks shrinking away, as I feel my fangs sharpen against my lips. My tail grows slightly longer and I feel my wings stretch out to full size.

"What is... happening... to me...?"

Quickly, I form a pool of water and look cautiously at my reflection. My hair has taken a short, tousled form and a deep purple shade with just a hint of black undertones. My face looks longer, and my horns and ears remain in dragon shape. I take off my shirt and notice my muscles becoming more distinct. In my final glance, my eyes darken to a deep shade of red, the dark eye-makeup actually growing darker and more defined.

I look at my reflection in shock and immediately run back to find Terra.

"Terra!" I scream at her. She has awoken and stands in her field of flowers, having formed a thin, pale blue dress for herself. I raise an eyebrow. _She's wearing a dress? No matter, not important right now. _I run up to her and a confused expression overwhelms her. She stares long and hard into my eyes.

"Terra, it's me... Malchior... I have... a body... a soul... I don't know what, but it's me." _Will she still love me?_

She stares at me a short moment, but then a smile fills her face and she hugs me tightly. "Malchior! But how?" She breaks the embrace to look at me. "I mean, wow, you look handsome, but how did you--?"

"I don't know, I don't care, but I have a body!" I say excitedly. "My own body--oh, gods."

"What?"

"This better not be another bloody dream."

Terra laughs and pinches me hard in the side. "OW!"

"It's not a dream," she smiles.

"Then, I really have a human form? This is... absurd and unexpected."

"Totally. But you know what? It's still you."

"You are right, Princess," I grin, and lightly nibble at her lips. She stops and laughs at me.

"Now I know it's you. Malchior, I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"Dearest princess… of course I forgive you," I smile down at her, as I lean down to kiss her soft sweet lips. Quickly I pull away. _Why is this so dreadfully familiar? _"So Terra, my sweet, why ever are you wearing a dress?" I question to change the subject, lightly running my hands up and down her sides.

"Well... after... what happened..." I smile at her blush. "At least for now... it's just a bit more comfortable."

I laugh until suddenly the sky begins to darken. I look up then back at Terra as I hear a storm brewing. "Terra...?"

"It's not me..."

Terra lets out a shout as suddenly the ground begins to tremble. "What… What is happening?"

_Deja...vu!   
_  
"I don't know!" I shout over the growing thunder, holding her protectively in my arms and wings. I look down to see her eyes blurring with tears as the land below us is split apart.

_No! This isn't happening!_

Instinctively, I grab at her, holding her tightly, and flapping my wings to propel me high into the air.  
_  
_"MALCHIOR! DON'T DROP ME!" she screams as lightening strikes dangerously close to us.  
_  
_"I promised I wouldn't let you go, Terra!" I cry back, dodging the lightening. _And this time I shan't!_

The rain begins to pour, thunder rumbling loudly as I dodge the sporadic bolts.   
_  
_"MALCHIOR!" Terra screams out as one rogue bolt strikes my previously wounded wing. I feel us falling and whip my body around, turning dragon and twisting her away from the ground below. I land in a crash and hold her away from the pressure of the fall.

I feel my back cracking and am immediately forced into my human form to avoid the excessive pressure of my own weight. Terra rolls off of me and starts to observe my wounds through the drenching downpour.

"Malchior! Malchior, are you okay?" she yells through the booming thunder.

I take her hand tightly in mine and force a smile up at her. "I promised not to drop you. I didn't."

She smiles at me and opens her mouth to speak.

The rolling thunder of the cracking ground below me breaks her speech short. I grab at her but feel myself falling into the darkness below, watching her bright blue eyes against the storm as she disappears from my vision.

_  
_"NOOOOOOOOOOO! TERRA!"

_Hundreds of years trapped in a DAMN book without a taste of flesh or a soul and all I get is five BLOODY minutes!_

Malchior: glares at author, fuming.

Me: Eheheheh…. Sorry?

Malchior: I hate you.


	12. Tedium in Villiany & Another 5 Minutes

The Following chapter contains quotes and a little action from the episodes Homecoming part one and two and Titans Together.

Malchior hates it.

I don't own those scenes, but everyone needs to hear it so that the rest of the upcoming story makes sense.

TT not mine.

**Chapter Twelve- Tedium in Villainy and Another Five Minutes**

"The face of our enemy has changed."

_I have heard it before._

"No longer is the Doom Patrol our only threat."

_The who?_

"Now a new generation stands in our way."

I stare at the pictures on the wall... _I hate the Titans. All of them. So what if they were Terra's friends... I have to get a hold of Raven. I find her, I find the book, and then maybe--_

"And those who rule the young control the future."

_This brain in a jar is getting on my nerves. _I narrow my eyes to gaze at him...it...whatever the Brain is. _No point attacking now; too many around would stop me. But that blasted jar is the one who pulled me out here. _

_Strange... I never thought that I might want to go **back** into the book._

"We have a common enemy. The Teen Titans and their friends will fall. Working together, we will destroy them... one by one."

_I have heard this all before! Another world domination plot. Don't villains ever get tired of this? _I raise my hand and stare at the paper, clenching it in frustration. _I **had** a body... Is it really that important to control everything?_

_What was I thinking back then...?_

_Oh my gods. I've gone soft._

I watch as the group starts to disperse. The red headed man standing next to me nudges me in the ribs. "Right good idea the Brain 'as, eh, bloke?" he sputters.

"What in the good name of the English language are you _attempting_ to say?" I respond, annoyed, as we head towards the training/sleeping quarters the Brain has arranged for us to stay in whilst he contemplates when each individual is needed.

"Alls I'm sayin' is dat dose ruddy lil' duckies stand a be'er chance of stayin' dry in a gian' nappy 'den thrashin' alls a us, am I royt?" he laughs.

"What the hell did you just say?" I question.

"Haha, Billy's thinkin' that ya'll need to learn to talk American!" a man in a red body suit laughs as he creates more multiples of himself.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," I say, forcing myself to laugh in response.

"Shut up and get outta my way!" I hear a blond in a pink dress shriek as she pushes past.

"Whut's wit' the bee in 'er bonnet?" the red head asks.

"Heh, dunno, but I wonder what's makin' her so ticked off?" a different Billy asks.

"Oh, dears, she's just a little cranky. She didn't have any of this wonderful pie!" a giant green woman proclaims. "You're looking a little thin, Moddy, dear. Would you like some?"

"Get it away!" 'Moddy' responds. _I hope for his sake that isn't his real name. _

I rest my head in my hand. "Is no one here sane?"

"They all want more then a spoiled child on Christmas, excluding Kitten, who really _is _just a spoiled child," a raspy voice says behind me. I turn to face an old crouched over woman in a pointed hat.

"'They?' You rule out yourself, old woman?" I question as the others drag their fight away from us. She responds with an unreadable smile. "Then why are you here? This is for villains who hate the Titans, I suppose."

"Then answer why _you _are here, Malchior."

I raise an eyebrow. "You know my name. We have not been introduced. What is the extent of your powers?"

_Again, that blasted smile. _

I sigh. "All right, so you won't answer that one directly. I assume you have something useful to tell me, then?"

"Only that you will not meet the blond in that book again."

Furiously I throw the woman against a wall. The other villains immediately turn to watch, and I hear an excited chant for a fight being egged on. "What do you mean by that, Witch!" I snap, ignoring the others.

"Exactly what I said. You should give up on all thoughts of that book, and know that not once have I, nor shall I, lie to you. I do not mean to offend, only to inform," she responds calmly. "...because I feel for your pain. Losing a love is a great suffering." I look into her eyes; they are as empty as her smile, yet I know she is telling the truth. Putting her down, I try to block out the teasing voices mocking my feelings from the crowd behind me.

"Pardon me for my outburst," I bow deeply to the old woman. "Thank you so much for..." _Your horrible prediction...no...curse. _"...speaking an English worthy of being interpreted."

"Aw, shucks. Why's he here if he's gonna be all gushy and stuff?" one of the Billys jokes as the group mutters amongst itself.

"Because," I say, glaring around at him, my eyes glowing red. "I can do this..." I grow to full dragon size and hold the Billy to the ground under my claws. "And I have nothing better to do than destroy the Titans."

"Okay! Okay! We get it!" Billy shouts as he tries uselessly to scramble free.

I shrink back to paper size and walk away from the group.

_There's no point in fighting it. Why not just do what the Brain wants. Maybe the Titans will kill me physically._

_Because I am already dead._

"Brain! I need to talk to you!" I yell, pushing past Rouge a few days later.

"What is it?" he responds in that annoying mechanical voice, his Gorilla not far behind.

"YOU asked ME to be on your team, so why the hell are you sending everyone ELSE out? I want to bloody fight, and I am tired of just wasting away my hours listening to idiots like General Immortus brag about accomplishing nothing!"

"That idiot is your superior, and because his loyalty cannot be questioned, he shall see much more action than you shall."

I grit my teeth, knowing from experience that fighting this Brain while in his territory would be... _suicide..._ I grin inwardly and lunge at the Brain. Mallah stops me and laughs in yet another annoying accent.

"You zink zat zis ees zee best idea?" he mocks, letting me go. I resist the urge to break him like a twig.

"You stand no chance of fighting us, Malchior," the Brain continues. _I swear that if the Brain had a body, Mallah would be its lover. _"We have agreed to keep you alive. No one else will. But if you fight us, the best chance you have is with the Titans."

"And vee know zat zey veel not take you in," Rouge adds.

"You would be alone in a world that wants you dead," the Brain finishes.

I force my gaze away and down at the ground. "If we win, what then?"

"A new world order, where no one will challenge us, and we will live like kings."

_Without a queen? _"I just want to know how you got me out of that book."

"We knew you were an enemy of the Titans, and we did the research. As soon as we released Mother Mae Eye, we had her use her dimensional powers to crack your dimension so you had no choice but to show up here; the book was destroyed so you stand no chance of being sucked back in."

I look back up at him, angry but glad that this form cannot really show emotion.. _Then the witch was right. Terra is gone._

"Then let me fight."

"In time, Malchior. In time."

_I'll fight forever. If I can't die, at least I can try to preoccupy myself. I can try to forget._

I throw fire across the room, hoping to kill as many people as possible in the blast.

_I hope there is still someone to fight after this is over, it took long enough for me to finally see a fight... goddamn Brain in a jar. _

Raven blocks the fire from hitting some young children, and her power actually pushes _me _back.

_Heh. Nice to see you, too._

Screams and yells echo through the room as the growing Titans team fights to free their captured members. Looking around, I narrow my eyes at that little green runt fighting and decide killing him would be most stress relieving. I stomp towards him but am hit in the head by a small stone. I snap around to throw fire at the faint image of a bear I see near a young child; I have known magic long enough to realize that the bear isn't an illusion.

I feel my fire being drawn tighter through my mouth and a blaring trumpet sounds through the air. A black man darts in front of the children, I believe his name was Herald, and opens a black portal speckled with color; unlike most portals, this one's pressure is impossible to resist, and I growl angrily as I am sucked in, only to open my eyes in a listless, strangely colored realm of floating smoke and mirrors.

"Oh, THIS is GREAT!" I shout into the nothingness. "They couldn't kill me; they just had to trap me in a different dimension! AGAIN!"

_I'm in the fucking fight for five bloody minutes and I get sucked into another goddamn dimension!_

"WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME!" I yell at the gods.

_Why can't I just die?_

Malchior: This chapter? Yes, not making me like you much.

Me: Don't worry, okay? I can and will fix this… quietly …I think.

Malchior: You better.


	13. Avani, Terra, Rorek, and Beast Boy

Chapter 13 is the longest of all the chapters. I am not sure why. But any who, I hope you like it, sorry it is so long.

It contains some stuff from the episode "Things Change," but those parts are hopefully paraphrased well and not mine. And it will make a much better ending for the series then that oh-so-annoying cliffhanger did.

Teen Titans, not mine.

**·Chapter Thirteen- Avani, Terra, Rorek, and Beast Boy **

_Damn it. Damn it all to hell. There is no option of materializing anything in here; my magic is null. I can see what happens on the outside, but... I can't even eat or sleep or anything, not to mention being stuck in paper form ONLY; I can't even turn dragon!... I just... float. _It's been a while in this realm, and I can tell that the next five hundred years are going to make that book look like heaven.

_I wonder if we even won, _I think, focusing on the energies of the Titans to see if any of them are still alive. Sure enough, they are all alive and an image of the major five projects on the screen. _So much for your plans, goddamn Brain in a jar. _

I watch in boredom as the five wander around Jump City and are soon attacked by a gigantic white object which could only ever be referred to as a thing.

"Heh. A hero's work is never done. This should be good," I remark to myself, reclining in my floating position.

Robin points, likely doing his "Titans, Go!" line; oh, how the cliches abound. Starfire jumps in to attack, but is proving useless and Robin jumps in to block her. I yawn, wishing desperately to be allowed to sleep through the oh-too-familiar fight. Raven is crashed into by a thrown Cyborg, and the little runt turns Raptor and attacks the thing. The thing grabs a gigantic slab of rock and hurls it at the onlookers as the runt hits a lamppost. The slab just barely misses as the crowd lets out a cry. The dust clears and I yawn again--

_WAIT! What was that I just saw! _My eyes narrow and I turn back the image of the clearing dust and zoom the frame in.

"Terra?" I question, observing the blue-skirted female.

_It's her... She is wearing a skirt, but... it's her, it has to be! _

I focus the energy on her, not the fight, but I can't manage to get a lock. My eyes narrow.

_The statue...? _I focus on the area the statue she described once to me had been, but it is gone, only a plaque in its place.

"Then she's alive! But why can't I lock onto her energy?" I say aloud, trying to flip through different images on the Earth. Finally I close in on Terra and observe the picture with great care.

She's sitting in a restaurant of some sort, drinking... _Is that... tea? Terra doesn't drink tea... does she? _

I pan the frame out as I notice a hand land upon hers. _What the--? _

I see long white hair. Bright blue eyes. A thin frame. And a "charming" smile.

"ROREK!" I scream. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!" I continue as I watch him..._oh gods, this isn't happening!... _**kiss** her. "TERRA! How could you not know? That's not me!"

"Because that's not Terra." I turn to see the young man who trapped me here floating just out of reach behind me.

"What do _you _want?" I ask, staring at the picture and watching the two silently laugh and flirt. _Gods, I must be in hell. _

"That's not Terra. I can't manage to find her, oddly enough, but that's not her."

"Oh, and how do you know everything, smart guy?" I snap.

He shows a small smile. "If I want to, I can see almost anything in this realm. In any time or place. And it just so happens that when you came in here, I decided to do some research on who exactly you are."

"What did you find out?"

"Well... maybe you should see something." He waves his hand and I see an image of a bright fight blazing in a castle courtyard.

_"Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!" _

"Why are you showing me this?" I snap.

"Just watch. Don't you want to know what happened after you were captured?"

_"Rorek! How could you do that?" _

_"Milady... he was a monster..." Rorek responds, a confused expression taking over his face as he lowers his scarf. _

_"But... I love him," Avani cries, covering herself with a blanket of rich fabric. "And... I am with child." _

_"Oh," Rorek says, looking away. "I-- didn't realize...I'm... sorry..." His eyes water and tears start to fall. _

_"Then bring him back!" _

_"I can't!" he cries back. "It would take extensive study into a form of Magic I am not allowed by the elders to observe!" _

_"Rorek, would you just stop worrying about your bloody training!" She snaps, marching up to face him. "If you had just spent more time with me, then none of this would have happened!" _

My eyes widen in pain.

_"What?" _

_She looks down and away. "I loved _**_you_**_ first, Rorek..." _

"Turn it off, Herald!"

_"...but you weren't there, and Malchior was." _

"Please! Turn it off!"

_"...he even could take your form. The truth is, if it weren't for all your training..." _

"MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!"

_"...I would never have stop loving _**_you_**_." _

"DAMN YOU, Herald..."

_"I... I'm sorry, Avani. I... I never stopped loving you." He takes her hand in his and she looks up at him, confused, hurt tears pouring from her eyes. "Could you ever love me again?" _

"If she says 'yes,' then I will kill myself no matter what it takes," I whisper, my heart aching in so many torn pieces.

_"I... I just don't know what to do." _

_"Just give me a chance. I can not erase what pain I have caused here today, I can't stop your love that grew for him, and I can not be a father for your child..." He places a hand on her stomach. _

"Don't you bloody touch her!"

_"...but I can promise to spend my life trying to make it up to you." _

The images finally fade, and I turn to Herald, wishing I could swim in this floating realm so that I might reach-- and whereupon strangle-- him.

"Why...? Why did you show me this...?" I growl at him.

"Well, think about it. The girlish behavior. The skirt. Rorek. That girl you see in the current time isn't Terra."

My eyes widen in understanding.

"It's Avani. Avani was reborn."

Herald nods. "I can look into the future sometimes, too, and that girl will NEVER recognize Beast Boy because--"

"Because she never met him," I respond in a nod. "So that girl is Avani. But where is Terra?"

"I told you, I don't know."

I sigh in defeat and lean back, trying to piece together my emotions. "So what is the point of this encounter, Herald? You explained things to me. At least now I know that Terra was not kissing Rorek." _Not to mention that I was not gone but twenty seconds before Avani betrayed me._ "But why are you bothering to tell me all this?"

Herald gives a sly smile. "I told you I was doing research. I did some recent work on you, too. And I think maybe you aren't a villain anymore after all. And maybe I made a mistake putting you here."

"So you...?" I raise an eyebrow. "You watched what happened in the book?"

"Hey, I didn't watch all of it; I'm not a pervert!" he quickly defends. "I just think everyone deserves a second chance. I read into your actions while with the Brotherhood of Evil. Terra's still alive, and I think if you spent some time trying to find her, you wouldn't be spending it trying to kill Titans."

The grin is audible in my voice. "And what makes you think that I wouldn't just take over the world after finding her?"

"Because you would want to spend time with her instead."

I shrug. "Close enough. I would have gone with, 'because she wouldn't let you,' but your attempt is not wrong either."

Herald smiles. "So you know what you have to do, right?"

I smile back. "I have to go back and find her. And you're going to allow me to do so?"

Herald nods.

"I have just one question."

"What is that?"

"...My child. What happened to him... or her?"

Herald's smile returns. "It was a boy. His name was August, and eventually he went on to be a good leader. You should still have some descendents actually. Last name currently has been changed to ' Logan.'"

_You are f'ing kidding me. _

_Ow. _

"Nice landing you arranged there, Herald!" I yell up at the sky with a closed fist, but quickly shut my mouth, climb off the concrete and walk away from the staring eyes. I pass a pane of glass and look at my reflection.

_I have my body back! Yes! _

_...Wait. Um, the tail and wings are kind of keeping all eyes on me. _

_...Then again, this is _ _Jump_ _City__. They should be used to weird stuff by now. _

I shrug and run towards the high school. Herald had told me that he was sending me slightly forward in time from the image I had seen and that I had to meet someone... unfortunately...there, who could help me.

Someone who I ran into as he was running out of the school grounds.

"OW! Duuuuuude...!" Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy, said as he rubbed his head. Then he looked up at me and stared wide-eyed. "Wings...?"

"Runt---uh, Beast Boy! I am so glad!" _And I never thought I would hear myself say that. _

His eyes widen as he recognizes my voice. "Malchior?"

"You recognize me!" I say happily. _Oh... wait... he recognizes me. _

Immediately he stands and takes a fighting stance, staring at me, unsure of what to do. "Hello, you're the bad guy, I'm the good guy, what's going on here?"

"But I'm not a bad guy anymore! I need your help!"

He drops his stance and narrows his eyes. "...Are you serious?"

"Yes! Completely! Terra's alive and we have to find her!"

"Well, duh... she's in there."

"No, that's Avani, not Terra."

"Ava... who?"

"Avani, my former lover. Except she really loved Rorek and now is with him in reborn form."

He stares blankly at me. "...heh?"

_Gods, I would kill to have the ability to project images in this realm. _"In my life before the book, I fell in love with a Princess named Avani. Avani grew to love me, but only because I was taking Rorek's form. She looked exactly like Terra but was more feminine. That girl in the school is the reincarnation of Avani. Not Terra. But Terra is alive, and we need to find her."

He stares for much longer blank moment. "But... I thought dragons ate princesses."

"I like a different type of Princess flesh, little runt."

"Dude. That's not right. And don't call me that!"

"It is also not the point. Please listen. I will put it in small words. Terra. Alive. Have to find her. You. Help. Me."

He stares another moment but suddenly lights up. "DUDE!" _Hallelujah, maybe I finally broke through his skull! _"Robin's gonna kill me! I have a fight I need to be in right now!" He shouts and then starts to run away.

_Or maybe not. _

Beast Boy stops in mid run and turns back towards me. "How about a deal? You scratch my back, I scratch yours. I help you, you help me fight this thing."

I roll my eyes. "Hello, wouldn't finding Terra make you happy, too?"

"At the moment, I just want to take care of my team."

I roll my eyes again. "Fine, but if Raven kills me, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"Dude, that's not funny."

"And you are just an _ocean _of amusement," I respond sarcastically. _Why hasn't Raven killed this kid yet? _I flap my wings and hover above ground. "Come on, let's fly."

"Okay, dude," he answers, completely missing the insult and morphing into a hawk and flying east. I follow.

I see the Titans fighting; they have done better. This thing can take the characteristics of anything it has touched, so the Titans constantly have to change tactics. I see Cyborg still attacking with Robin, but the girls are having some difficulty; currently Raven is healing Starfire's extremely wounded arm.

Beast boy changes mid morph in the sky from hawk to gorilla and dives after the currently concrete thing. He slams against its arm, sending a deep crack through it that shakes the whole city.

"Beast Boy! He has arrived!" Starfire yells in joy, standing with her arm now bandaged with a scrap of Raven's cloak.

"About time," Robin shouts, throwing an electrified bomb at the currently water monster.

"Where ya been?" Cyborg asks as he throws a changing Beast Boy at the monster. The monster anticipates this and changes to steel, and the little Runt's bear head crashes into his gut. He bounces off, fairly well, and shakes it off.

"Getting help," he says, pointing up and cueing me into battle.

"Who's that?" Cyborg asks, but I answer his question by changing into my dragon form while in air.

"MALCHIOR?" Raven screams. I look down at her and wink.

"Hello, again, Raven. Sorry, I don't have time to chat." I lunge towards the monster, driving my claws into its side.

_People underestimate the resiliency of a dragon's fangs and claws. _The creature squirms and pushes me off, taking on--

"Damn it!" I cry out as the monster grows dragon scales and claws all over its body.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" I hear behind me, and a shadow form of Raven flies towards the creature, entering its body.

_Hmm... I don't remember teaching her that. Good one. _

The creature's body quivers and cracks, leaving entry points for attacks through the scales. Cyborg lunges forward with a blast from his cannon, Starfire throws Robin through the air to pummel the creature with bombs, and Beast Boy turns into a rhinoceros. Raven flies up to face me.

"What are you doing back here?" she asks, her eyes glowing in a strange black.

"Believe it or not, I am looking for the same person as Beast Boy. Except I believe she shall enjoy her time with me better."

"Why?"

"...Little Raven, shouldn't we be fighting the villain right now?" I ask and blow fire at the thing's eyes as it takes on the form of brick.

"I will still consider you a villain," she mutters, and then flies back to battle.

She lifts Beast Boy, who has taken a ferret's form. "Turn into something with two horns and go for the eyes," she says. "It's worth a shot."

"You got it!" he says, changing from ferret to human to bull. Raven throws him at the thing, propelling him forward faster with her magic. It's a good move, and a direct hit. The thing screeches in a high-pitched whine, and begins to fall over.

"Everyone, now!" I yell, blowing fire and encouraging the others to attack. All do but for Beast Boy, who changes back and looks up at me.

"Dude, that's a Robin line!" He shakes his head and then turns into a miniature dragon-- _Oh Gods, he _**_is related_**_ to me! --_ adding his fire to starbolts, birdarangs, sonic booms, and black magic. The creature is melting before us, and I stop as I feel the ground shaking around it and turn back to human form to land and stare in disbelief.

Slowly the others begin to stop, too, as the creature shrinks and shrinks, and all stare as only a small shaking mound is left in its place.

I am the first to run forward to the mass and wrap my arms around it.

"TERRA?" I say looking down at her. "Terra... it's okay... I am here, Princess.

The ground's shaking lowers to a small tremble, and she raises her scratched face to mine.

"Malchior...?" she says, her throat dry and scratched. She leaps into my arms and I hold her tightly.

"Yes, Terra. I found you. I will never let you go again."

I stroke her hair lightly and look at the Titans. Starfire looks puzzled. Cyborg and Robin look very serious and deep in thought. Raven hides her face. And Beast Boy just looks down at the ground.

I slowly stand, holding Terra's hand and helping her to stand with me. I look at Beast Boy. "Thank you. I held up my end of the bargain, and you held up yours. Inadvertently, yes, but nonetheless... Thank you." All eyes turn to him.

He looks up, his face the most serious I have ever seen. "...You're welcome." His gaze turns to Terra. "Good luck... with Malchior."

"Hold up, ya'll, what exactly's goin' on here?" Cyborg yells.

"Yes. This is most the strange," the Tamaranean adds in. "I am as confused as Devconpean acidfly in a x'mor storm."

Beast Boy momentarily looks up at Starfire. "'Acidfly?'"

"Back on topic," Robin adds in. "What _is _going on here?"

I look down at Terra. "I have explained this to far too many people. Your turn."

Terra steps forward. "Guys, I... well, I'm sorry, first of all. I want to live, and I'll even pay for my crimes and everything, but I _really am _sorry for everything I did to you."

"I think you already did. You gave your life for us. Didn't you see the plaque?" Beast Boy says lightly.

She nods and gives a light smile towards him. "I did. And thanks." He looks back at her, his grin widening with hope.

_Must. Fight. Jealousy. My Terra. _

"What I want to know," Raven finally interrupts, her voice unreadable and face still hidden. "is how did you get back, and why is Malchior with you?"

Starfire nods in agreement. "And why is he no longer attempting to do the destroying?"

"Well, he sorta wished me into his realm--"

"The book," Raven nods.

"Yeah, because he was lonely."

I clear my throat. _Don't tell them too much; these are my enemies, not my therapists. _

"Well, anyway, he needed somebody, and his magic mixed with the wish to bring me there. We spent time together and--" She takes hold of my hand. "--I'm in love with him."

_She... _**_loves_**_... me? _

"Say what?"

"How?"

"Really!"

"Whoa."

"Oh."

The Titans all respond in unison.

Terra manages a nervous laugh. "Well, yeah."

"But how did you two get back here?" Robin asks, all serious.

"There was an earthquake, not me, but he went into the ground of the realm, and then..." she looks up at me in confusion. "What _did _happen to you?"

"The Brain, who wanted me to fight for him to destroy the Titans and the Doom Patrol, took me from the realm. But then Herald trapped me in yet another bloody realm during one of the larger fights, which I am assuming the Titans won. He released me after realizing that I would not cause any problems."

"Meanwhile, I was just kind of alone in the realm, and I couldn't get out."

"That's because the Brain obliterated the book," I explain.

"All of a sudden, I woke up on the statue's pedestal, and looked around for a while until I remembered where I was. That was when I read the plaque."

"So how did you turn into that... thing?" Beast Boy asks.

"I bet you Robin can guess. It was all a plot to get me back under the thumb of a very desperate man who never changes."

"Slade," everyone says in unison.

"You bet. Except this time, he can't fool me. Fighting isn't important. Friends are," she looks up at Beast Boy, who blushes slightly and grins sheepishly.

"So who was the girl you thought was Terra?" Cyborg asks him.

"The reincarnation of my lover from the distant past, Avani. If you look for her, you will see that her other lover was also reborn--" I stare at Raven, knowing she will understand.

"--Rorek," she concludes.

"The point is, guys," Terra interrupts, "Malchior won't hurt any of us anymore. We've gone through a lot together."

"You don't need wounds to hurt someone," Raven says monotonously and creates a portal to disappear into.

"Raven--" B.B. starts, but Robin cuts him off.

"Give her some space, Beast Boy."

"Forget your space! She's not the only one hurting here," he snaps and looks back at Terra with tears and anger in his eyes before turning into a green raven and flying off. Terra and I exchange a glance.

Robin lets out a long sigh. "So what do you two plan on doing now?"

Terra looks back up at me. I shrug my shoulders. "I suppose we could start by cleaning up this mess, and then finding a way to fight the bastard who took over my Terra."

"So, you want to be a Titan now?" Cyborg asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I wouldn't go that fa--" I object, but Terra nudges me in the ribs, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"These are my friends. I'm real lucky they still even partially want to talk to me."

I sigh in defeat. "How about you guys give me a trial period and I'll _think _about it?"

"That's fine," Robin says. "We have to think about it, too."

_Oh my gods, I'm a bloody Titan. _

--------

Malchior: glaring. Wait a moment. Not only am I RELATED to that little runt, but now I am a HERO?

ME: Yup. You see folks, Beast Boy's name, in case you all didn't know, is Garfield Logan. Malchior's son he never met had kids who married into a family with the name Logan, and they had kids and so on and so forth, diluting the dragon but still enduring the blood. That makes Malchior Beast Boy's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather.

Malchior: laughs to self. and I stole his girl.


	14. A Dragon's Tear

Okay. Last chapter. Not that long. Enjoy. PLEASE R&R.

Teen Titans is not owned by me. I just like to write storyline's involving my fave characters. Please forgive.

**Chapter Fourteen- A Dragon's Tear**

"Hey, Star, toss that round piece over here," Cyborg says, as we are finishing up the cleaning.

I look up from my sweeping over at Terra. She smiles at me sweetly from where she is moving some rubble with her powers. But before I can say anything, my eyes focus on something behind her.

Avani. Staring at me, jaw open.

I clear my throat. "Excuse me," I interrupt everyone. "I'll be right back."

I walk towards Avani but make sure that no one watches me go.

"Avani," I say, and she closes her jaw.

"Malchior. You have a human form, but I recognized the wings. You're back."

"And you remember me," I say, trying to push the image of her and Rorek from my mind.

"I really try not telling any people that I remember something that happened hundreds of years ago. I already have people trying to get me to remember from a short time ago things that _didn't _happen. I saw that girl. She _does _look like me. I see why B.B. had me confused."

I nod slowly. "Yes, you two look very similar. Truthfully, you are so different." I clench my hands behind my back and avoid looking at her directly. "How's Rorek?"

"Oh," she sighs. "Well, he doesn't remember yet, but... in this life he has no powers, so he doesn't have training or anything."

"Wonderful. You two can be together..." I growl, "...like you were not even A DAY before I was trapped in a book for FIVE HUNDRED YEARS!" I snap.

"Malchior, I'm sorry!" she snaps back. "I did love you, eventually, but--"

"In all honesty, it was only because I reminded you of him. I know the whole story, Avani."

"Malchi--"

"But I don't care."

"What?" she asks surprised.

"I thought I loved you, but frankly, you were too _sweet _from the start. Your dresses, your masquerades, your need to be constantly spotless."

"Hey, I'm a girl," she remarks defensively.

I laugh. "Of course, I know that. And it was wonderful while it lasted. But now I have Terra, and she knows how to... well, have fun."

She raises an eyebrow. "And you don't think I was fun?"

"I didn't say that. It's just... with Terra..." I search desperately for the right words. "Well, she loves me, and I don't have to be someone else for that. I... well... I..."

"You love her, don't you, dragon?"

I stare at the ground but then show a smile back at her. She smiles back.

"Then I am glad you get your happy ending, Malchior."

"Oh, it's not an ending," I laugh. "Except maybe for us. The Terra/Malchior story has just started."

Avani smiles. "You put her name first." I actually find myself blushing at this comment. She giggles. "Well, you're happy then. But what about Beast Boy? I get the impression that he really liked Terra."

I look thoughtfully at the ground. "True. And the Titans will not let us join them if I don't do something about that." Avani raises an eyebrow at me. "Not that I _want _to join them, it is only that Terra does."

"What are you going to do, Malchior? I know you have a plan. You never lack one," she smiles.

"Ah, but you know me all too well."

I go back to the cleaning crew and take Terra's hand and pull her close to me.

"Hey," she says, leaning into me as I flap my wings. "What are you doing?"

"We have to check on Beast Boy," I say as I fly in search. Terra helps, scanning the ground closely hoping for a glimpse of him.

"There!" she says, pointing to what could only be the little green one.

He sits by the shore of the tower, skipping stones, as we see a cloaked figure sitting next to him.

"Raven," I say, and land us nearby but out of sight. "Shh..." I whisper to Terra as we get comfortable on the stones. "I want to hear what they are saying."

"...I just don't understand. Malchior and Terra? Not what I expected," Raven says, tossing a stone.

"Well, I can kind of understand," Beast Boy sadly admits. "I mean, Malchior must be an attractive guy. He drew you in."

"Like Terra did with you."

There is a long moment of silence.

"Now they will be made titans eventually, won't they?" Raven asks.

"That won't be so bad. I mean, you saw how Malchior fights. And you can never have enough good guys."

"Why are you defending them? I thought you and Terra--"

"Maybe once, if things had been different. But she loves him."

"Shouldn't we be concerned by that? I mean, he was playing nice to me for a while."

"You didn't see him when I did. He was searching for her like mad, and he is not afraid to be himself around her. Besides, he's already out of the book."

Raven sighs, closing her eyes to try to cool her powers. She sighs deeper and I know she is meditating a moment. Beast Boy waits patiently for her to respond, skipping another rock.

"It's just... painful. Seeing him again after..." she finally says.

"After he broke your heart."

Raven looks over at Beast Boy and he smiles at her. This elicits a blush from both and they quickly turn away from each other.

"...No way..." Terra whispers in awe.

There's a long moment of silence and finally Beast Boy's ears perk up.

"Hey, wha'dya think Terra will do when she finds out that Cyborg broke her pizza-eating record?" he says quickly.

"You're ruining another moment, and they are _so rare _between us," Raven says monotonously.

"Oh. Kay," he says, restraining himself. "Hey Raven, how come you and I never went on a...ya know... date... or anything?"

Raven turns and stares at him. "What?"

"Well, we actually have a lot in common and stuff, and... you are really pretty, and I _know _you think I'm funny. The little pink you said so, in your mind."

Raven rolls her eyes. "She thinks everything's funny."

"Oh." Beast Boy looks back down at the water. "Well, maybe sometime, if you know, you were hungry, and I was hungry, or thirsty could work, too, maybe we could..." He swallows a lump in his throat. "I mean, you don't have to, but _maybe... _sometime... we might... uh..."

Raven looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date, Beast Boy?" she asks bluntly.

"Ehehehehehe... not exactly...but... maybe... just a little... would you?"

Raven sighs and turns away, as Beast Boy looks crestfallen.

"Maybe sometime," she finally says. "_Maybe."_

"REALLY?" his eyes light up. Raven nods. "Aaaaaaalright!" he shouts, standing up in a proud stance. "Who's the man? The Beast Man!"

Raven shakes her head. "But you have to promise to never say that again."

"Oh. Ehehehehehe. Right." He sits back down and Terra looks up at me.

I smile and take her hand and pull her away, flying her to the top of the tower.

"I think we have seen enough, don't you?" I say as we sit to watch the sunset, my arms wrapping protectively around her.

"Yeah. It'll be tough for a while, but I think they will learn to deal with it. And we can enjoy some time together outside of a dusty old book."

I plant a small kiss on top of her head and wrap my arms around her tighter. "You're so warm," I comment with a smile. "I'm so happy I can hold you in my own arms."

"Me, too. But you know, I think you had a soul all along."

"Is that so, Princess?"

"Yes. And I love you."

I feel something damp run down my cheek, and I touch a hand to it. _I'm crying? And I'm happy?_

_I guess I did have a soul..._

"I love you, too, Terra."

_...I found it in her._

THE END.

Malchior: I love my life.


End file.
